


Hidden thoughts.

by GL0SS13R



Category: Gloss.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GL0SS13R/pseuds/GL0SS13R





	Hidden thoughts.

**UNC0UNT4BLE WAYS**  
 **‎TO SAY I LOVE YOU**  
 **‎[ 07 - 09 ] M Y H 0 Y A**  
‎  
‎  
[ _How can a person lie to_  
 _‎their diaries? How does_  
 _‎it feel like to lie to them?_ ]  


As I write this, I expect that you have already landed into the clouds of comfort inside the dreamland. I expect that you are already having your warm chocolate that keeps your sweetest smile throughout an another journey as you take a deep slumber. I admit, you look warm and cuddly when you sleep. If the curtains are open, your skin will easily illuminate the beauty of the moonlight outside; your lashes are long, sometimes it gets crystallized because of the tears that tries to come out of your eyes because of yawning. I sing lullabies to the Moon with my pen and diary, telling and admitting how much I cherish a day that I spent with you. Trust me when I say each days are like the first day of every seasons happening in just 24 hours. 

It's like December where sweater paws doesn't work anymore because of too much coldness—stabbing me with ice crystals that makes me still shiver even if I have the fireplace right infront of my face. It will all vanish nonetheless. For I have the Sun near me. 

I know I may have said a lot of cheesy things here but I just can't lie to diaries. Besides, I doubt that you will be able to read this piece—knowing me, a coward, it'll be impossible.

But if you do, **I love you**.


End file.
